Six
Six, or 6, is an indigo (Bluish Purple) Numberblock who debuts in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Biography 6 is a Numberblocks who likes dice and games. She also likes to rap and tends to rhyme, Family: Mrs puff ( Mother in law ) , Unnamed Mother ( deceased) Friends: Mrs puff and Everyone Enemies: Nobody Gender: Female Likes: dice games Dislikes: Siri Appearance 6 is the Numberblock made up of 6 indigo blocks. She has red eyes with 3 eyelashes on each, a pink mouth, and pink limbs. When she stands vertically, each of her blocks shows a different number of spots from 1 to 6. When aligned either 2x3 or 3x2, she has only one dot on each block. Episode Appearances *''Six'' (debut) *''Seven'' *''Eight'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''Counting Sheep'' (biggest number) *''The Three Threes'' (doesn't speak) *''Odds And Evens'' *''Fluffies'' *''The Two Tree '' *''Numberblock Castle'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' (smallest number) *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the Difference?'' *''Numberblock Rally'' *''Five and Friends'' *''Octoblock to the Rescue!'' *''Ten Again'' *''Flatland'' *''Pattern Palace'' (biggest number) *''The Legend of Big Tum'' *''Mirror, Mirror'' *''The Wrong Number'' *Season 5 *Season 6 *Weeding day *Numberblocks meets the numberjacks *Numberblocks meets the alphablocks *Numberblock 6 Mothers Funeral *Shark attack *Numberblock 14 goes to the swimming pool *6 meets Mrs puff *AV bots and Internet trolls *Robots *Counting down to new years ( last appearance ) Quotes *''"Let's get stuck in, shall we?"'' *''"I like to roll the dice!"'' *”Let’s Roll!” Gale No, That's A Stupid Gale Trivia *6 is the first female Numberblock who is an even number of Gale. *6 is the second Numberblock to sneeze, the first being 9. However, unlike 9, she doesn't lose a block when she sneezes, as seen in Counting Sheep. *6 is usually seen arranged vertically and aligned 2x3. The only times she is aligned 3x2 are in Counting Sheep,'' Hiccups and Mirror, Mirror''. *''The Three Threes'' is the only episode where 6 does not speak in. *6 is the only Numberblock with eyes on the sides of her head. *6 in her 2x3 form is different in certain episodes as the eyes are on top of her head and the mouth is upper. *6's voice actor, Teresa Gallagher, also voices 0 and 10. **Her voice actor also voices: ***Some female Alphablocks in Alphablocks ***Darzi (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Dashi (Octonauts) ***Nicole Watterson (Cartoon Network's The Amazing World Of Gumball) ***Egbert (Poppy Cat) ***Noddy (Noddy in Toyland) ***Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, Miss Naughty (Season 2), and Miss Whoops (UK Version of The Mr. Men Show) ***Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel (UK Version of Thomas & Friends) ***Lucy Selby (Postman Pat The Movie) ***Mater's Computer (Disney's Cars 2) ***The Tiddlytubbies (Teletubbies) ***Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *She can form 35 shapes, which are called hexominoes. **If reflections and rotations are distinct, she can make 216 shapes. Gallery 6 3x2.PNG|Three by two S2 E1.PNG |6 in her debut episode S2 E8.PNG |6 counts six sheep What a good day of Hide and Sheep. And now it's time for Sheep to sleep.png|6 with six sheep in "Counting Sheep" Six_sneezes.PNG|6 sneezing in "Counting Sheep” 6 wakes up.PNG|6 wakes up in the episode, "Counting Sheep" 6 wakes up again.PNG|6 wakes up again in "Counting Sheep" 6_with_dice.gif|6 rolling dice 123123.png|6 counts sheep in two lots of three Drunk six.png|6 singing a counting lullaby in vertical form 678910.png|6 with 7, 8, 9, and 10 SIX.png|Six holding a die Six in 3x2 form.PNG|Six in her 3x2 form in "Hiccups" DA10E353-93F4-43FB-8F9B-1478C234DDAC.png|Six In “The Two Tree” Six says boo.PNG|Six saying boo TADPOLE SIX.PNG|I mean, being a tadpole. Six with normal blocks.png|Six with normal blocks in Ten Again Dab.png|Six dabbing Sleeping_6.PNG|6 sleeping in the episode, "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_Again.PNG|6 sleeping again in "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_Yet_Again.PNG|6 sleeping yet again at the end of "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|Six sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Hexamino Gallery AC04188A-B621-4EEE-9EBD-54F819C6329C.png|All the frikkin’ hexominoes 533A55F9-5CB9-4C5E-A39B-CA933BB6AC0E.png|Cube nets